Apocalypse (level)
Apocalypse 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Apocalypse is primarily street and building fighting, with some forrest fighting around the map. Backstory Months of war dragged on in the United States of America, and before long, the entire US was in flames. Soviet soldiers obliderated everything, and zombies ran rapid through the streets. The Central Intelligence Agency realized that they needed to get revenge upon the Soviets. The CIA decided that they needed to invade Soviet Russia. After deciding to go ahead with the plan, a strike force was assembled, consisting of Marines and Delta Force operatives. There were thousands of soldiers ready to invade. They were flown in via AC-130 and parachuted out. Their first target was the Berlin Wall. They quickly overtook it, and proceeded to Moscow. When the Delta Force operatives arrived, they were stunned to find zombies. At the same time during the Americans' invasion, the Soviet Unions' high value government officials debated what they had to do in order to halt the American advance. During the discussion, the thought of unleashing zombies upon all of the world would have a significant result. The Soviets quickly surpassed that theory. Weeks of debating continued, and each day the Americans had made it further and further into Soviet Russia. After running out of options and time, the Soviet government authorized the large amount of zombies in Soviet Russia's storage to be unleashed on the Americans. This was done, and horrible results occured. The zombies did their job perfectly. The Americans were caught off guard and had to retreat (not before annihilating millions of zombies). They fled to an American base that was constructed in Finland. There, the Americans and Finns contemplated options of defeating the zombies and Soviets, as well as handling the extreme situation in America itself. The option chosen, however, had been made too late; the zombies had escaped Soviet Russia, and were heading straight for Finland. Enemies *Zombie - The only enemy in this map is the basic zombie. These zombies wear hundreds of different types of clothing, which is bloody and ripped. Their faces are pale and wrinkled. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Sickle *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Doll Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. *Auto-Changer Machine - The Auto-Changer will appear in a section of the map (usually the basement). When used for 950 (just like the Mystery Box) it will bring up a random weapon, which will then replace the weapon the player is currently holding. For the most part, it is a Mystery Box but with a risk. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Doctor Perk *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿ Category:Apocalypse Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith